Snape's Child
by trezelle2
Summary: Snape and Lilly Potter had an affair - and Snape ended up with a child. This is what happens along the child's life...
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Snape

Silvia Eileen Snape

The man embraced his lover, her head resting against his chest, but after a few moments she gasped. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I have to go, James'll be looking for me."

He nodded to her. "Of course Lilly, but how you can't hide her forever…" he slowly rubbed the small bulge on her stomach.

She hummed happily as his hand caressed her bare skin, and she leaned against him again. He smirked and reached backwards for her dress, and helped her zip the back up. "I wasn't planning to… I didn't" she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Her lover pulled her back down next to him. "What did you tell him? I will not have James Potter claim one more thing of mine as his. First my spells, then you, I will not tolerate the child being 'his'"

She patted his arm. "Don't worry Severus. I just told him that I was pregnant… and I think I might 'lose' the baby soon…"

* * A Few Months Later ** Five Thirty A.M. * *

Quietly, Lilly moved her way toward St. Mungo's. A healer came to her, and she bowed her head. "Can you help me? My baby wants to come out now." The healer nodded, and they stepped into a private room. No records of this would leak out. Lilly Potter would never be known to be pregnant.

A few hours later, she was holding a baby girl with black eyes and red hair, perfectly healthy. Wrapping her in a blanket, Lilly named her. "Silvia Eileen… Snape. Let's bring you home."

As she travelled, signaling the Knight Bus, a silver stag came behind her. Before it could speak, Lilly started, the baby hidden underneath her cloak. She flicked her wand, and a silver doe came to stand next to it. Both Patronuses faded away, and she was telling James in her mind that she was off to work, she was going to the Order's Headquarters.

** A Few Minutes Later * Severus Snape's House **

Severus opened the door drowsily, snapping himself awake in fear of the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, and was gratified to find Lilly there. Wordlessly she held out the bundle, and he reached for it tentatively. He was quite startled when the bundle cried. Lilly looked at him apologetically, but she still didn't speak. She passed him all of Silvia's bags, then took a step back, waved, and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * Snape's Home **After he had recovered from the shock :) * *

Severus flicked his wand, and the bags floated into the spare room. A note flew with it, which he caught and read. "Severus - I just 'lost' the baby. Her name is Silvia Eileen Snape. Please, take care of her. I won't see you again, I'm sure… - Lilly "He set the child down on the spare bed, and unwrapped her to reveal a redhaired, black-eyed girl in a brown onesie. He sat beside her and put his head in his hands. How would he ever take care of a baby girl?

* * Two Years later ** August 31 * *

"Hey birthday girl," Severus smiled as he picked up the giggling 24 month old. "Dada," she cooed, pulling his hair. He gently unwrapped her fingers and sat down at the table, setting her special bowl of cereal in front of her.

This was their daily routine. Every morning, Severus would wake and go to the bedroom, where Silvia would unfailingly be awake and ready for him to pick her up, give her a morning kiss, and make breakfast. But soon, Hogwarts would be starting again, and Severus didn't know what he was going to do with her. As she began to put her Cheerios in her mouth, he began to write a letter to Dumbledore.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have recently come to a dilemma involving returning to the school as a teacher this coming semester as you requested: as a child has become a part of my life. What should I do? Could someone at the school watch the child when I am required to teach? The other option would be my immediate resignation. Thank you,

Severus Snape"

Just as he was tied it to the eagle owl's leg, he happened to look at Silvia. She was mimicking his facial expressing, he guessed, as she was making a face that was similar to a pout, but more annoyed. He forced himself to smile at her, and her grin back was beautiful. He reached out the window to let the owl go, then hurried to pick up his baby girl and kiss her cheek. "Hi!" she piped up. Her first words had been similar to most other baby's: "Hi!" "Daddy," and the infamous "NO!"

She had just recently given up her morning nap, and so he brought her into the sitting room and set her on the floor with her blankie and her toy hairbrush. She brought the hairbrush to her head, and began to press it, upside-down, against her head. Severus chuckled at her.

** A Few Months Later ** All Hallow's Eve ***

Severus was watching Silvia play when a quiet knock came at the door. Worried, Severus picked up Silvia, who clutched his shirt sensing his fear, and drew his wand. He stepped to the door and opened it to reveal Dumbledore.

"Hello Severus. I suppose you have not yet heard the news?"

"What news, headmaster? Come inside, please." He stood aside, and Dumbledore entered.

"Voldemort was killed last night, while he was at the Potter's."

This sounded like good news to Severus. "Did Lily survive?"

"I'm sorry Severus…" Severus sat down quickly, setting Silvia on his lap.

He bent his head, hiding his face from Dumbledore. His grief felt like it would kill him in that moment, but displays of emotion were a sign of weakness. His long hair blocked him and his daughter from Dumbledore's view, and he calmed himself with the sight of Lily's hair that she had passed on to her daughter.

When he looked up again, his face was his usual mask. Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically. "James and Lilly were both killed. Harry survived, however." A curt nod expressed the unwillingness to chit chat. "But about your daughter… with a few minor scheduling changes, Minerva or Poppy should always be able to keep an eye on her for you."

"Thank you Headmaster. I am not sure as of now what the Death Eaters will do, faced with a defeated master. I will continue to update you as I receive the information myself. How old is the boy?"

"The boy is almost 15 months old."

"Silvia is only 26 months old...they will be in the same Hogwarts class."

"That is irrelevant, Severus. I can guarantee that your daughter will be safe at Hogwarts for the next sixteen years and any longer she may choose to stay."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"I have some pressing business with Minerva now, but I have a parting gift as part of the guarantee… a spare method of keeping your daughter supervised should Minerva and Poppy be detained. In light of the child, maybe it would be best to not have a late arrival, but rather have you begin next year." Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a baby sling appeared on Snape's lap.

Snape took a deep breath and slung it around his neck. "Thank you Headmaster, though I do hope this becomes unnecessary."

Dumbledore smiled patronizingly. "I also believe that children around this age develop what is called 'separation anxiety.' The sling may also prevent any, ah, problems regarding that issue."

Unconsciously, Severus began bouncing Silvia on his knee. "I don't believe that should be a problem. The only problem I would think that may occur would be the reverse of what I find in small girls, that they usually feel skittish around men - I am wondering if Silvia would react poorly to women, having no mother figure. And, headmaster, I suggest that you do not recommend having Minerva step in as a mother figure if you wish to be welcome in my house much longer," he commented, seeing the dreaded 'thinking look' on Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore smiled. "I understand, Severus. I will take my leave now… Lemon Drop?" He offered one to Severus, and at the annoyed shake of the head, to Silvia. This caused Severus to explode.

"HEADMASTER! I believe you would need to have some sort of AWARENESS of what is good for a child before you became Headmaster! That candy could KILL her! How would you feel, after killing an innocent two-year-old?" He tensed up, taking quick breaths to calm himself. Pursing his lips, he flicked his wand and the door opened, a not-so-subtle hint that screamed GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE YOU END UP WITH A FEW LESS LIMBS THEN YOU ARE USED TO.

"I believe that I shall take my leave now, Severus. I will send an owl before the start of term with finalized plans."

A sharp nod from Severus, then two short sentences. "Thank you Headmaster. I am sure that you have other, more important things to do - don't let me interrupt."

The white-haired man left then, and Severus went to work reinstating his wards.

* * Eight Months Later ** Start of Term * *

Severus, much to his dismay, was wearing the green sling around his neck. His red-haired child cooed at him and pulled the buttons of his shirt. She recently had been unwilling to leave him, but very quiet if he held her. He was very annoyed that he would begin the year with a child around his neck, but his baby girl was worth it. He stroked her hair as he did an understated (for him) sweep into the Great Hall. He caught a few students, Bill Weasley in particular, staring at the green sling, but a flip of his cloak to hide it slightly and a glare made him turn back to his food.

Sitting at the Head Table, Severus turned to look at the other teachers. He had, of course, met them many times, both in the past month in preparation for the new school year and as members of the Order of the Phoenix. Strange how there was no longer a reason for him to leave his house other than to work here. Strange how the Dark Lord had just… died. Simple as that. Strange how, now, Dumbledore had no reason for him to spy. Strange how he should be happy now. But he couldn't.

Indeed, the one thing the entire wizarding world wanted to happen had come about. But at what price? Was it worth it? To Severus, he knew that it would never be worth it. To everyone else, Lily Evan's and James Potter's deaths had been unfortunate, but heroic - sad, but crucial in the scheme of things. But to Severus, Lily Evan's death was earth-shattering. To Severus, Lily Evan's death was not worth anything - it was fundamentally wrong. He had killed any connection between the two of them with his stupid mistake eight years ago, with his horrible language… but it didn't matter. Lily Evans was still stolen from him. Strange, how the Dark Lord, who hurt others on purpose, for amusement, had unwittingly tried - and succeeded in hurting Severus with the one thing that was real to him - Lily. For until the child had been born, nothing existed to Severus but himself and his lover - Lily Evans. But now, he only had himself and his child - and he couldn't celebrate with everyone else in public (not that he wanted to) because Dumbledore wanted him to seem loyal should the Dark Lord return.

Silvia - literally - pulled him from his thoughts when she began to tug on his tie. Nearly choking, he took a deep breath as he gently removed her fingers and gave her some pieces of banana, which she happily took and began to munch. Severus finished his own dinner of . Sipping his tea very carefully, because if Silvia started, she would cover herself with hot tea. He was the first one finished, having not wasted his time getting emotional over the return of the dunderheads that they called students or chatting worthlessly to his neighbor, Helbert Spleen, the rather dull DADA professor. Severus waited and turned toward the Headmaster, who was about to make his speech.

"Hello everyone! And may I express a hope for a wonderful new semester after the delightful summer I am quite sure we all had! I would like to welcome our new teachers, professor Spleen, who will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after the unfortunate resignation of our previous teacher, and Professor Snape, who has agreed to cover Potions this year. Many of you have already noticed that he has a small daughter, and he wishes me to inform you that any insults, teasing, or harassment of his daughter, or of him because of his daughter, will not be forgiven, and will result in what would under normal circumstances be considered cruel. Mr. Filch also asks that I remind you that the Forbidden Forest remains FORBIDDEN, and that Fanged Frisbees, Whizzing Worms, and Acid Pops have been added to the extensive list of banned items that can be found on his door. That is all, and please rest up well tonight, students - a new year awaits!"

The dunderheads began to leave the hall, all singing the Hogwarts song

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

A/N: Yeah, so Snape is going to be slightly OOC, because he has the affectionate demeanor toward his daughter - but don't worry, his snarky personality we all know and love will be back next chapter: First Potions Class!


	2. Chapter 2

The first potions class of the day was always horrid, and Severus was going through his calming ritual beforehand. He woke at five that morning, and pulled out his potion making kit in his office. He carefully slipped out to the classroom, leaving a Super-Sensory charm on Silvia to keep an "eye" on her. He carefully opened the leather pouch and withdrew a magically sealed bronze jar. It was latched with a simple pin, but the complex locking charm he had set on it kept the scarabs safe. A few slashes of the wand and a muttered "Patefacio" and the pin slid out into his hands. The pin itself was a shrunk pestle, that when removed grew to normal size. The lid then unscrewed, and Severus laid three scarab beetles on the lid and began to grind. Each flick of the wrist drew more green, glittery dust to rest on the lid, and less of the beetle yet to grind. When the solid chunks were gone, Severus pinched some dust between his fingers and rubbed it, feeling the warmth that came from the rubbing he had done. He measured carefully the dust into the cauldron of water, letting measuring take over his mind and his thoughts slowly dissolve into peacefulness. The beetles dissolved in the water, turning the cauldron's contents a dark green, much like Lily's eyes. He then let it simmer while his silver knife slit through the ginger root, releasing a strong scent over the room. The smooth slicing sound prepared Severus for the classes ahead. Letting the knife slit each layer without slowing, the pale hand guiding the blade barely applied pressure - he knew what exactly would cut. The ginger root lay in paper-thin pieces on a cloth, and the smell was all you could think about if you weren't prepared. The strength of mind Severus had learned to use without thinking gave him pride and prepared him to intimidate the insolent children. As he slid the root into the potion, the potion bubbled and began to lighten, until the potion was bright green. This step was the fastest one you had to complete - the ladling out and dumping in of the armadillo bile had to be done faster than any other step. He set the bottle in motion with his wand and picked up the ladle. When the potion finished simmering, he took one look and was proud of himself. It was perfect, down to the last drop of bile and the smallest grain of beetle dust. He heard a small whimper and quickly ran to pick up the child. Silvia reached for him and promptly went back to sleep when she was lifted up. Severus groaned and slid the sling over his head before returning to bottling the potion with Silvia asleep against his chest.

Breakfast was a boring affair. At the end of it, he passed Poppy Pomfrey Silvia and whispered, "Love you baby girl, be good now!" before swooping away to the dungeons to lay out his lesson.

A/N: Kinda short, but I need ideas for the best first potions class I could write! Also, the first person to answer which potion he was brewing gets their name in as a student! Still don't own anything except Silvia and the Plot.


	3. Chapter 3

As Severus stepped into the classroom, he reveled in the scents that the simple potions gave off. The few potions he let the first years see were Veritaserum, Boil Curing Potion, a Forgetfulness potion, Wit-sharpening Potion, and Felix Felicis - a small vial that was in his pocket now and would not be touched by ANY student.

The bell rang, and the first years scrambled inside. None wanted to be the last one through the door, because they had all heard scary stories of his cruelty. Severus sometimes regretted it, but he also recognized that strictness wasn't cruelty - and also that he was preparing them for the real world.

Bill Weasley came in, surrounded by a gaggle of boorish first years, all chuckling. Severus saw the 5 sets of eyes flicker toward him and then to the sling lying inconspicuously under the desk and their laughs grew louder.

He stepped forward, and the boys instinctively stepped back. "What is so amusing that it is necessary to disturb the beginning of my class with such nonsense?"

They stood, shaking slightly, as Severus loomed over them, until Bill Weasley stepped forward. "Sorry, Sir, but we just happened to notice you carrying around a little girl this morning and wondering where she was… Branstone here was wondering if young girls were good potions ingredients, weren't you?" Branstone, a pudgy boy with a rumpled Hufflepuff robe, couldn't stifle a chuckle, remembering the joke.

Severus stepped closer to them. "Detention, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Branstone, and 10 points each from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. If you aren't in your seats in the next 30 seconds it will be twenty." The boys ran for their seats.

"Now, class has begun. Before you are the fruits of a Potioneer's hands, the reward for a Potioneer's labor. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of such an assured future that they feel that school is but a waste of time. Is that so, Mr. Weasley?"

The intimidated redhead sat up straighter, "No sir! I am very ready to learn this, sir."

The lesson passed rather easily, but those detentions tonight would ruin his whole night.


End file.
